


Плюшевые сны

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: У Тони кошмары, от которых не спасает западная медицина. Обращаться к восточной ему в голову не приходит...





	Плюшевые сны

Летней ночью на базе Мстителей приятнее всего было находиться на крыше. Кондиционеры позволяли Тони вполне комфортно работать в помещениях, но именно свежий воздух и естественный прохладный ветерок дарили надежду на то, что хотя бы в этот раз удастся нормально поспать.  
  
Кошмары мучили его с момента возвращения с Титана. Не помогли ни реванш над Таносом, ни возвращение всех рассыпавшихся пеплом. Тони бодро держался днем, отвечая на все вопросы и выполняя уйму разных дел, но по ночам он либо лежал до утра, уставившись в потолок, либо вскакивал в холодном поту, все же уснув сам, или бродил среди трупов ночь напролет, если выпил снотворное.  
  
— Что дал твой поиск, ПЯТНИЦА? — вполголоса осведомился Тони, устало сев на широкую скамью в шаге от края крыши.  
  
— Я проанализировала все запатентованные и проходящие испытания препараты, — донесся механический голос из наручных часов. — Несмотря на обещания производителей, гарантировать вам сон без сновидений не способен ни один из них.  
  
— Проклятье!  
  
Тони ссутулился, положил руки на колени и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
  
— Я также составила список психотерапевтов, обещающих решить проблему бессонницы при помощи гипноза, — продолжила ПЯТНИЦА.  
  
— У меня нет бессонницы. Я засыпаю. Мне нужно изменить то, что я вижу во сне, а на это твои специалисты не способны, я прав?  
  
— Почти, босс.  
  
— Почти?  
  
— Один нужный специалист существует, — объявила ПЯТНИЦА и замолчала.  
  
Секундой позже в воздухе возникло большое искрящееся кольцо, и из него вышел Стивен Стрэндж.  
  
От удивления Тони выпрямился.  
  
— ПЯТНИЦА, что за шутки? Он ведь нейрохирург.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони Старк.  
  
Создав небрежным взмахом руки магический фонарь, Стивен подошел к Тони вплотную и цепко взял двумя пальцами за подбородок, вынуждая подставить лицо яркому свету. Выглядел он при этом настолько профессионально-сосредоточенным, что Тони даже сглотнул.  
  
— Док…  
  
— Помолчи.  
  
Насмотревшись, Стивен прижал два пальца к шейной артерии Тони и уставился на покрытый трещинами циферблат наручных часов.  
  
— Эй, док, всё это необязательно, — предпринял Тони вторую попытку. — Не знаю, что там тебе наговорила ПЯТНИЦА, но я в норме.  
  
— Ты не в норме ни по одному показателю, — возразил Стивен, отпуская его. — И дальше будет только хуже.  
  
— Так выпиши мне снотворное.  
  
— Мне было сказано, что ты уже его пьешь.  
  
— Выпиши сильное снотворное. Самое сильное, какое есть.  
  
— Сделав тебя наркоманом, я не решу проблему.  
  
Щелчком пальцев Стивен создал роскошное мягкое кожаное кресло за своей спиной и, не глядя, сел в него. Вторым щелчком преобразовал пластиковую скамью под Тони в такое же кресло. Магический светильник, опустившись до уровня глаз, превратился в светящийся торшер на соткавшемся из воздуха круглом столике.  
  
— Что тебе снится, Тони? — очень спокойным голосом спросил Стивен, помешивая чай в пиале.  
  
Моргнув, Тони обнаружил, что сжимает такую же исходящую паром пиалу в собственной руке, и на пробу поднёс её к лицу, вдыхая аромат заваренных трав.  
  
— Какой-то колдовской сбор? — подозрительно уточнил он.  
  
— Обычный гималайский чай с медом.  
  
— «Гималайский» в Нью-Йорке звучит, как минимум, необычно.  
  
— Ты уходишь от ответа, — не купился на попытку сменить тему Стивен, и Тони вздохнул. Сделал глоток на пробу — вкус оказалась вполне ничего — и кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Я вижу себя на Титане. А ещё трупы всех, кого я знал, которые затем рассыпаются пеплом.  
  
— Каждый раз одно и то же?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это посттравматический синдром?  
  
— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, док.  
  
Тони выпил всё, что было в пиале, и не особенно удивился, когда та сама собой наполнилась снова. В помощь от незваного гостя он не верил, но по крайней мере чай у него оказался хорошим, а кресло — очень даже удобным. Ради этого стоило пережить малоприятный разговор, который непременно — в этом Тони не сомневался — закончится словами: «Шансов нет».  
  
Тем временем Стивен тоже сделал глоток чая и опустил руку с пиалой на подлокотник.  
  
— Когда ни один западный врач не смог восстановить мне руки, я стал искать решение на востоке, — ровным голосом поведал он.  
  
— Однако там тоже не помогли, — отметил Тони. — Твои пальцы по-прежнему трясутся.  
  
Стивен поднял свободную левую руку.  
  
— С помощью магии я могу убрать это в любой момент и вернуть прежнюю карьеру и жизнь.  
  
— Почему не возвращаешь?  
  
— Выбрал другой путь.  
  
Руку Стивен опустил. Тони нахмурился, отпил ещё чая и медленно проговорил:  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты магический целитель, и тебе по силам вернуть мне нормальный сон?  
  
— Мне? Нет, ну что ты…  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— …А вот ему — да, — закончил фразу Стивен и чуть приподнялся над креслом, давая Плащу левитации возможность сняться с плеч и зависнуть между двумя креслами.  
  
От удивления Тони выронил пиалу, и та исчезла, не успев коснуться поверхности крыши.  
  
— Твоя накидка? Ты шутишь!  
  
— Его зовут Плащ левитации. Это очень древний магический артефакт с набором впечатляющих умений. Обеспечивать своему хозяину крепкий сон — одно из них.  
  
Плащ согласно потрепетал воротником.  
  
— Допустим. Но я же — не его хозяин.  
  
— Ты друг хозяина, и если Плащ сочтёт тебя достойным помощи, твоя проблема будет решена.  
  
— Сочтёт? То есть ты им не командуешь?  
  
Плащ раздраженно встопорщился, и Тони тут же поправился:  
  
— Я просто уточняю, без обид.  
  
— Я командую им лишь в той степени, насколько он это позволяет, — невозмутимо поведал Стивен. — Попытайся с ним договориться.  
  
— Я?  
  
Ответить Стивену не дал Вонг: высунувшись из искрящегося окошка, он попросил срочно вернуться в храм и исчез. Прежде чем Тони успел среагировать, Стивен провалился вместе с креслом через портал.  
  
Над базой Мстителей взошла полная луна. Мягко светил желтый магический торшер, создавая невероятно уютную атмосферу и не привлекая при этом ни одного насекомого. А Тони Старк, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, разглядывал оставленный чародеем красный плюшевый Плащ.  
  
— Слушай, я никогда не имел дела с волшебными Плащами, — всё же признался он.  
  
Плащ подлетел ближе к Тони.  
  
— Не знаю, что тебе сказать, но… То, что я спас твоего хозяина, считается?  
  
Плащ согласно качнул воротником и подлетел еще ближе, зависнув на расстоянии шага.  
  
— Но этого недостаточно, да?  
  
Плащ неопределенно повёл плечиками.  
  
У Тони мелькнула безумная идея попросить ПЯТНИЦУ выстроить идеальную схему разговора, но он вовремя сообразил, что ИскИн от этого зависнет. Нужно было думать самому, так что он через силу встал — кресло оказалось слишком уж удобным, беспомощно развёл руками и выдохнул:  
  
— Помоги.  
  
Плащ замер.  
  
— Если тебе это по силам, я буду очень благодарен. Хочешь, обновлю твои застежки, так что они начнут сиять?  
  
Плащ вопросительно повёл воротником.  
  
— Серьёзно, вот увидишь! — Тони шагнул к нему и приобнял за плечики. — Они у тебя из чего? Золотые? Я отполирую их до блеска и покрою специальным составом, чтобы не тускнели. Как тебе план?  
  
Подумав секунду, Плащ одобрительно похлопал Тони полой по плечу.  
  
— Вот и славно. Тогда договорились? Приступай.  
  
Вывернувшись из-под руки Тони, Плащ опустился ему на плечи и, спеленав на манер кокона по самую шею, отнёс в кресло.  
  
— Э-э, тебе, конечно, виднее, но знаешь…  
  
Плащ прижался уголками воротника к его вискам, и Тони замолчал, почувствовав, будто голову насквозь прошил серебряный луч. Глаза закрылись сами собой, из серебряного луча соткался рисунок в виде звёздного неба без планет и обитателей. Затем часть звёзд сплелась в подобие кровати, на которую Тони решил лечь — и ему это даже удалось. Чувствуя себя необычайно лёгким, он принял привычную позу на боку и почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда на край присел Плащ.  
  
— Хорошо тут у тебя.  
  
Плащ чуть склонил воротник набок и погладил Тони полой по плечу.  
  
— Да, мамочка, спасибо, но это лишнее.  
  
Полу Плащ не убрал и стал выглядеть укоризненно. Тони даже поразился тому, какой, оказывается, выразительной бывает мимика у куска ткани, и неожиданно для себя широко зевнул.  
  
Глаза слипались — впервые за эту ночь. Пульс и дыхание замедлились в такт поглаживающим движениям Плаща. У Тони даже возникло желание подползти под него, оказаться под мягкой тканью, отчего он потряс головой, прогоняя незваную мысль, вот только Плащ рассудил по-другому: взмыв над кроватью, он опустился на Тони, укрыв его от подбородка до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
  
Последним, что почувствовал Тони, было ощущение, что ему разминают плечи, скользя по шее краешком бархатной ткани.  
  


* * *

  
Светильник догорел до рассвета, освещая мирно спящего Тони и вернувшегося Стивена, так и просидевшего остаток ночи в соседнем кресле, листая страницы древней книги и следя, чтобы никто не потревожил сон. Стивен редко обращался к Плащу с просьбой о подобной помощи — прекрасно зная, сколь силен этот древний, прикидывающийся плюшевой симпатягой артефакт, и опасаясь чересчур привыкнуть к магическому сну. Но в случае с Тони Старком он о своей просьбе не жалел. И готов был являться, сколько понадобится, чтобы кошмары наконец того отпустили — а они отпустят, в этом избавившийся с помощью Плаща от видений собственной мучительной смерти у демона Дормамму Стивен даже не сомневался.  
  
— Судя по показателям мистера Старка, он сейчас спит без кошмаров, — негромко сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. — Очевидно, мое обращение к вам оказалось успешным, доктор Стрэндж.  
  
Стивен усмехнулся.  
  
— Дай знать, если понадоблюсь снова, ПЯТНИЦА. Скинь его фотографию в Плаще на мой мобильник — сойдет за аргумент на будущее. И проследи, чтобы никто не поднялся на крышу, пока твой босс видит свои плюшевые сны.


End file.
